Akatsuki Funhouse
by dragon-princess98
Summary: What happens when Sakura Haruno is transfered to Konhoa Boarding school mid-semester? And whats more? Shes rooming with a biker gang. This is going to be a long year. My first story be gentle.
1. Chapter 1

With a sigh Sakura dropped the last of her boxes in front of her new school. "Well it doesn't look totally lame." she thought to herself before walking into the lobby. The inside of the lobby was painted dark blue with chrome chairs out to the sides and a glass desk with a friendly looking woman going through a pile of papers. "Ummmmm... hi?" Sakura said a bit unsure of herself. "Oh!" the woman exclaimed "Are you lost sweet heart?" the woman asked causing Sakura to sweat drop.

Well in truth she could see what the woman meant. In her black Evanescence t-shirt, black skinny jeans, checkered vans, and tongue piercing, not to mention her waist length pink hair, she didn't exactly look like she belonged in a prestigious boarding school lobby. Well time to burst that bubble she thought to herself before stating in a thin tone "Yea the names Haruno, Sakura can I have my schedule and dorm room?" "O-oh", the woman stuttered before opening a cabinet and pulling out a manila envelope and handing it to Sakura. "My names Shizune please come see me if you need anything, your house name, room number, parking space, and schedule should be inside, just drive around to your house and you can unload your stuff there.", the woman now known as Shizune stated in a rush before standing and ushering the girl out of the lobby.

Only after she had been half shoved out of the lobby did Shizune's words process "CRAP!" she shouted to no one in particular before proceeding to place all of her boxes back into the back seat of her 1969 Camaro. It was purple with a silver dragon on the hood. With an affectionate pat she slid in to the familiar black interior of her 'purple demon' as she had named her car. She started the car and took a second as always to listen to the purr of the engine. She followed the bright yellow arrows back to the dorm houses in the back she stopped the car for a moment before checking what house she would be in.

"Akatsuki, hmmmmmm sounds interesting." she thought to herself before putting the car in drive and checking the names of the houses as she drove by them. "Konoha, Suna, Cloud,

Sound", she mentally checked off the names of the houses as she drove past it wasn't until she reached the last house that she found the right one." The house looked to have about two floors and some sort of sky light room at the top, the house was red with 'Akatsuki' written on a sign above the doorway, all kind of flora was scattered around lawn along with a tall black fence in the backyard. Already weary from unloading the all her boxes before then having to reload them Sakura trudged in with a couple boxes planning to find her room first and then unload her boxes. With great joy at the thought of taking a nap once all the unpacking was done Sakura opened the door and walked in to the house.

Sakura fell in love in an instant with the decor the floors were black and white checkerboard tile, the walls a blood red, the walls also where splattered with good graffiti mainly a spot that said Akatsuki in black letters surrounded by a skull, roses, and a green dragon. There was also a chandelier with chains hanging off. Sakura could also see a living room with similar decor it to had red walls but with neon signs everywhere and a breakfast bar that opened into a stainless steel kitchen (A/N sorry this may seem boring but I had to cover it)

Following a set of stairs at the far end of the room Sakura looked for her dorm room. She checked the signs on the wall that lead her to the skylight room which apparently would be her room for the rest of the year.

Sakura set the boxes she was holding down and brought the rest of her things up to her room. "I wonder where my house mates are." Sakura thought just before she fell asleep on the leather couch in the living room.

"Tobi found an intruder!" Someone apparently Tobi yelled. Causing Sakura to do the natural thing. Scream like a banshee and fall on the floor. "What was that, un!?" came a voice, "Hn?" came a sound from the doorway. Standing in the doorway was quite possibly the most attractive man Sakura had ever seen. Jet black hair in a low pony tail falling just past his shoulders, a strong yet lean form and the dude was ripped. Oh did she mention that he didn't have on a shirt?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Tobi's corner- This chapter has been cut short due to the fact that Sakura has passed out due to blood loss. Poor Sakura-chaaaannn *sooooooob*

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ok so this is my first fic and was written in an hour so there are some mistakes if anyone actually likes this then I'll continue but if not then it'll be the world's worst one shot. So review and tell me what you think. Suggestions please pretty please I'll give you a cookie! It will probably need a beta to if I continue thank byezzz!

-dragonprincess Akatsuki Funhouse


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Naruto~

Akatsuki Funhouse Chapter 2

Sakura woke up on the couch in an unfamiliar room. This caused her to react in the way any normal just awoken human would react she screamed and rolled of the couch. Only as she heard muffled yelling and the sound of feet running down the stairs did she realize that she was in her boarding house. Well that's just- Sakura's thoughts where cut short as a strong and commanding voice spoke from the area right behind her. "Well it seems our Blossom has awoken." This once again pulled a reaction from our dear Sakura, one that this time was rather unexpected. She upon hearing the voice sprang into action by jumping up, spinning around, and finally pulling out the small revolver she kept hidden at all times. Upon having a gun pulled and pointed at his face the man speaking merely raised an eyebrow.

Once getting a closer look Sakura saw he had ruffled orange hair and his face was largely dominated by piercings. Due to the barely there shirt he wore Sakura could easily see the 'yummy abs' as she mentally put it. "Um, who exactly are you un?", At this Sakura was drawn from her fantasies to look behind the man with orange hair to a large group of attractive, threating, men and a blue haired girl. Oh, they didn't tell you I'm your new house mate Sakura said as she awkwardly tucked the gun back into place.

" My name is Haruno Sakura, and you all are?", The ease at which Sakura recovered from pointing a gun at them, and then seeming all cheery and wonderful, stumped even the proudest Akatsuki. The thoughts of the large group could all be summed up in one word bipolar." Excuse me are you going to introduce your selves?", Sakura said after a few minutes of them staring." Well we are the Akatsuki and~ WHY THE CRAP DO YOU HAVE A GUN?", asked the man who resembled a pumpkin.

•••••• Time pass 3hr.••••••

With a great sigh Sakura fell back into her bed. Three hours, it had taken three freakin. Hours for the self-dubbed Akatsuki to calm the frig' down and introduce themselves. The pumpkin head now known as Pein Rain was a junior at Konoha and he was part of the wrestling team on honor role, and was the vice president for the school. After seeing him up close he was discovered to have shinning silver eyes with intriguing rings in them. Despite the fact that he looked like he was attacked by a nail gun he was extremely good looking.

The next introduced to her was a senior with a very odd name, Madara Uchiha , weird right? But he was apparently the leader of this club, gang, mob, err whatever it was. He was also the schools President. And this guy was involved in so many extracurricular it made her head spin. But overall he likes Sir. Pumpkin was incredibly sexy. He had dark chocolate hair in an almost scene hair cut short and spiky up top and long and luscious at the bottom. He also had a pair of dark ruby eyes that seemed as though they could bore into your soul.

After that was the shirtless wonder, as Sakura had mentally dubbed him, his name was Itachi Uchiha and he was involved in animal health or future veterinary practices. Seeming as he had rocking abs and had a general silent but deadly quality to him this was um interesting to say the least. He was also a senior but he had skipped a grade.

Next was Zetsu Venus also a senior and he was apparently involved in the gardening club. This wasn't exactly surprising seeing as though he had green hair. His most striking feature where by far his eyes which where deep pools of gold, with no pupil, but none the less attractive.

After that Konan Orashi , the only other girl in the house, who also was a senior and was involved in the origami club. She seemed kind if not a bit stoic. But she offered to show Sakura to the shop that the house ran. It was apparently a store that sold a lot music, but also did tattoos, piercings, and hair dye jobs, along with some specialized clothing that they designed.

Finally was Deidara Katsa, a man with long flowing blond hair that any model male or female would kill for. He had bright baby blue eyes that held a mischievous glint to them. He was apparently involved in the pyrotechnics club and the demolition team.

Now that she had finished the small biographies that they for some odd reason felt the need to supply her with, Sakura took time to ponder on the other people they had mentioned where nit there at the moment but Sakura could meet later. They seemed nice enough but a bit plastic a narcissistic. It would do her good not to get to close lest they figure out why she was really there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX Tobi' s corner!

Yay Sakura- chan is starting to meet every one! But they don't trust her yet! Tobi doesn't understand why though everyone is acting all weird and boring! NEXT TIME ITS DEIDARA-SENPAI'S PV!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok this is really short and still kind of boring. But I got reviews already! So! Moving on I hope to post again tomorrow and don't worry I'm going to spice it up! But I'm welcome to suggestions! Also I'm looking for a Beta who could help me with grammar and ideas! I only ask that you be full of ideas and will be patient with me! Kay gotta go Love all of you BYE~ XOXOXO

-dragonprincess98-


	3. Chapter 3

Beep Beep Beep BEEEEP! Okay, okay I'm up", Sakura said as she sat up Saturday morning. "Sakura-san, are you awake?" came a voice from the other side of the door After a quick thought Sakura realized that one, it was Konan the other girl in the boarding house, and two she was in the bathtub. Well, I do sleep walk in new places still. Sakura thought as she stood and popped her back. With a quick sigh She opened the door to greet her roommate "Ohayo Konan-senpai", Sakura-san is it still your wish to accompany me shopping today?" Konan said with a straight face as if she hadn't just awoken her new dorm-mate that only arrived the previous day, in the bathtub with the alarm setting on her phone. Which was in Sakura's opinion quite a feat. "Alright Senpai I'll meet you there at four alright?" "That's fine Sakura-san we'll meet at the fountain out front."

Going up to her room Sakura grabbed a red tee-shirt, black spandex shorts, her red finger less gloves, and the keys to her car. And just like that she grabbed an apple, the directions to the gym and sporting goods store and she was out the door and on her way.

Pulling into the parking lot of the gym Sakura walked up and simply flashing her platinum card for the line of gyms she was walking down the hall to the weight room and then to the ring to pound out some stress. Luckily the sporting goods store was a good mile away so she would just stash her little .45 and jog over. So with the familiar smell of blood, sweat, and leather, Sakura fell into her normal morning routine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Why does she have a premium card to a line of gyms? Why does she carry a gun? Why are the Akatsuki being such stiff necks? Will Dragon-Princess ever put up a decent update? Find out next time In Akatsuki Funhouse! DUH DAH DUH

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry this is short, crappy, late, boring. But school started back and I'm involved in everything so yea, plus the wifi was down. Also thank you guys for being amazing you made me so happy. Its like fifteen followers now ;-;. But I got like three reviews sooo could y'all review please just tell me suggestions, or your favorite color. Or pm me I get bored and lonely because I'm lame yea But I love y'all. Till next time!

-Dragon-proncess98


End file.
